ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
August 2021
August 2021 During the month of August, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches. They ended the month 10th in the League. Premier League: MD1 West Ham Post-match Interview "Well, that was a bit of an awakening! West Ham were powerful, pressed us well and didn't really give us a chance. I am not sure where our two goals came from. We struggled all half to create anything and suddenly we hit them for two and went in level at half time. It didn't take them long to take the lead again, but the fourth goal flattered them. With Arsenal coming to Huish Park next, life in the Premier League doesn't get easier for us to find our footing. But the day we register that first vital win, that's when we can start to build. You can never rule us out at Huish Park. Since we've last spoke, there has obviously been some movement in the market. Taylor Murphy being the biggest talking point. A number of top teams had him on their radar, but in the end, he opted for Racing Club in Argentina. Which is pretty surprising, but English talent are heading all over the world these days. Frankly, once had decided he wanted to move after being loaned out. The talent that boy has is undoubted. But for us, I am not sure his head is where it needs to be. If he can go out and make a name for himself, well, then it will be us who look stupid. We wish him the best of luck. Elsewhere, Peter Morris and Sam Hall secured moves away. Two academy kids, but it was the right time for them to start their careers. Finally, I think we rounded off our window with the signing of Bashkim Renneke from Luton Town. It might come as a surprise, but we really needed cover for RB and Bashkim is someone who is very reliable and has plenty of experience at 28. We needed that as our reserve side is looking a little thin on the ground when it comes to playing experience. Plus, he is German! It's nice to finally have someone I can communicate within my mother tongue! Dominic Moore went the other way and has joined up their squad." Premier League: MD2 Arsenal Post-match Interview "AH! So close! We were minutes away from a historic win but their quality came through in the end and pulled a goal back. They were so strong all game, but we defended superbly. I shuffled the defence today and gave Eric Garcia a debut at CB and pushed Reece Oxford into CDM. I think it worked out well and it's certainly something I will be exploring further. Steve Mounie took his goal very well, but the vision from Duffus was just as fine. We'll need more of that this season! Now our attention is purely on Crystal Palace, building on this performance and getting our first win!" Premier League: MD3 Crystal Palace Post-match Interview "We did it! We defended well for 90 minutes and this time we dragged ourselves over the finish line to pick up our first win of the season. It was a tough match and they didn't make it easy. Ideally, we won't have to be so defensive for many games. It's just important at this moment that we start climbing the table. The final game of the month is Southampton. If we can get another 3-points, I think we can consider August a huge success!" Premier League: MD4 Southampton Post-match Interview "On paper, that was the sort of game we needed to win. Southampton was in a relegation scrap for most of last season, so they were comparatively pretty equal to us. So to not pick up more than 3-points today was always going to be something that would hurt us. They sat deep, had a 5-man defence and kept hitting us on the break. We did the best we could, I think. The window is closing in a couple of days, and other than a few potential loans going outwards, I wouldn't expect any further news from us. Overall, I am pretty happy with our window. I would have loved to have added more proven experience to our ranks, but there really isn't vacancies within the squad where we could have made that happen. Time will tell if we could have done more or now, but as of now, I think we did enough." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review August draws to a close, as does our first ever month in the Premier League! I think I speak for all of us when I say the West Ham game was a real reality check. A brutal reminder that this is just a level above anything we have experienced before. But then we played Arsenal, and defended well enough to win! Granted, it was a stark contrast to the performances we're used too, but during our first season, I think it's better that we're adaptable to playing the best teams in the world! Speaking of - we play Manchester City next! You can clearly see the potential there with the attack. Had this been the Championship, they would each likely be sitting top of the table. But the better quality in defence at this level has stunted our attack. But regardless, Steve Mounie is up for Player of the Month with his goal and two assists, which is a huge credit to his ability to lead our line so far! On the whole, I think we can take a lot of pleasure from our debut in the league. We got sucker punched, but quickly got back on our feet and picked up 5-points! It doesn't get any easier next month, but it's never going to be easy! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month A few big performers this month, but it has to go to Steve Mounie. New to the team, he has exceeded expectations so far as being the man to head our attack. The attacking returns are bound to come, but huge credit for being slotting into this team as though he has been here for years! League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.